Skirmish at the Mantra's Front Door
by Don Delgado de Monferrato
Summary: My first story, and it's in SMT Nocturne, based on the battle between the Demi-Fiend and Dante/Raidou. Since it depends on the version of the game on which you fight, I decided to put them both in there.


The Mantra Fortress was a place known for conflict and bouts of strength. This is very apparent as some places even have blood splatter on them, sometimes wet, sometimes dry. Seeing the dead body of an intruder or even an ally wasn't very uncommon. What was uncommon, however, was full-on battles so close to the actual headquarters of the Mantra. That being said, many Oni and Ikari had gathered at the foot of the steps, watching in awe at the battle between three beings. One was what one may call a Demi-Fiend, a being that is human yet demon. He seemed quite young, possibly no older than 16. Another was what one may call a Demon Slayer. Like the Demi-Fiend, he was also half human and demon. Yet….he was somehow different. The third and final being was one of the rare Devil Summoners, humans who are capable of combating and allying with demons. He, like the Demi-Fiend, was young, possibly only 17 or 18. The three of them clashed as their own demons stood off to the side, ready to enter battle when called. In-front of the actual doors to the Mantra Headquarters were a Pixie, Hua Po, Take-Minakata, and Momunofu. Each one was anxious, sweating. These were the Demi-Fiend's allies. To the left were a Nue, Gozuki, Mezuki, and Jack Frost, watching the battle relatively stoically but still ready to enter. Alongside them was a small, black cat whose eyes were that of jade, watching intently. These were the Devil Summoner's demons. None were with the Demon Slayer, not that he needed them. He was quite capable against the two.

That being said, the battle was quite a fierce one. The Demon Slayer has locked swords with the Devil Summoner as he was firing off his pistol at the ever-so agile Demi-Fiend. Though a mere human, the Devil Summoner was stronger than any "normal" person that the Demon Slayer had faced. Quite an accomplishment considering the situation. Despite that, his strength was slowly fading as the clash went on, unable to keep the Demon Slayer at bay. He may had been injured if the Demi-Fiend hadn't opened his mouth and let out a stream of fire at the Demon Slayer. Though the damage was far from serious, the Demon Slayer faltered, allowing the Devil Summoner to push him off and do an upward slash at his chest. The Demon Slayer stumbled backwards, holding the newly formed cut on his chest. Not gash. Cut. The young swordsman noted the resilience and jumped back, gaining some distance from the Demon Slayer. Said Demon Slayer looked at the small amount of blood forming on his chest and couldn't help but make a small smile. Footsteps could be heard behind him as the Demi-Fiend attempted to smash his elbow into his back, but he was not fast enough. With a twirl of his feet, the Demon Slayer turned and snapped kicked the young boy's stomach, causing him to double-over. Holding his blade overheard with one hand, he was about to bring it down onto the young man until he heard gunshots from behind him. With another twirl he brought his blade into a defensive position, blocking the bullets fired from the revolver of the Demon Summoner.

This gave the Demi-Fiend enough time to recover and, holding out his hand, shot electricity at the Demon Slayer, shocking him before jumping overheard and fired another shot at the Devil Summoner. It also hit its mark, shocking him but not stunning either of them. The Demi-Fiend landed between them, to which both charged, swords brought over their heads as they then brought them down. "Hitoshura-Sama!" Take-Minakata roared. He about to charge in until Momunofu grabbed the back of his clothes, stopping him. The Demi-Fiend's hands shot about and grabbed onto each blade. Their sides, while slicing into his flesh, did not go deep enough to cause too serious damage. Thus, there were the trio locked in combat. The Devil Summoner, Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV. The Demon Slayer, Dante. The Demi-Fiend, Naoki Kashima. Blood slowly dripped down Naoki's wrists, gently hitting the ground below. The three were unable to falter or advance. Neither Dante nor Raidou could cut through Naoki's hands while Naoki himself could not push both of them off with only one hand. Slowly, he pried his eyes open in pain and looked at his allies. Pixie and Hua Po were looking directly at him, hands over their mouths, eyes threatening to let loose tears. Minakata looked at him with a face of awe and fear, almost bewildered by what's happening. Momunofu, while keeping his stern, stoic look, was clenching his spear tightly as a vein appeared on his forehead, as if restraining him from entering the fray. Naoki, refusing to lose his life here, gripped the blades tightly as he took a step forward. With all his might, he threw his arms, snatching the swords from both Dante and Raidou, and flung them. Both of them flew into the opposing wall, sheathing themselves in it. There was a moment of silence after that. Everything froze. Both Raidou and Dante were effectively disarmed minus their guns, and the Demi-Fiend had shown that he was capable of keeping up despite having no weapons. A mere minute passed until a voice chirped up. "I believe that is the end of that." The black cat that belong to Raidou spoke, calmly walking to the trio. "Raidou, it's not wise to keep fighting without your sword. While you do know some techniques, I doubt they're enough to keep up with these two." With that, the turned towards Dante and Naoki. "Gouto-Douji. You two seem quite powerful. I haven't seen such strength in sometime. Neither of you seem evil, so I believe us fighting doesn't have a point. Let's start over, shall we?" Both Dante and Naoki blinked at the sight of the talking cat, though chose to accept rather than question it, considering their current situation.

"This is Raidou. You are?" Gouto would ask as he sat down, his tone of that of nonchalantness, despite the fight from before. "…Naoki.." The young Dem-Fiend answered as Pixie and Hua Po quickly flew to him and began to examine his hands. Dante, with a smug smile replied the same way. "Hmm…." Gouto looked at the two for a few moments before walking down the steps. "Come Raidou, we need to get going." The selectively mute boy one looked wide-eyed at the cat as he walked off before looking back at his two previous enemies. With a silent sigh, he straightened his posture and began to walk, his demons following him as one of them pried his sword from the wall. The group of Oni and Ikari that gathered stepped aside, allowing passage to them in silence. With that, Dante look at Naoki, who was now being healed. "That…was fun. Maybe if we see each other again, we have another round." A cocky smile formed as he ripped his sword out as well before suddenly pointing it at Naoki. "If you haven't died by then that is. So don't die." The red-clad man then turned away and once again, the audience before him stepped aside to let him through, leaving Naoki alone, at the top of the steps, to heal his wounds.


End file.
